One Day
by Sabaku no HimeTan
Summary: Él era de naturaleza egoísta, no importa cuantos años pasara, y él quería amor, pero no de cualquiera, él solo quería el amor de Hinata Hyuuga, aunque le signifique años de espera y un cambio de planes.


_**One Day**_

_****Autor: Sabaku no HimeTan_

_Fecha: 10 de Marzo 2012_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son originales de la historia de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomé prestados para cumplir mis fantasías :3**  
><em>

_Prólogo_

Sus primeros retazos de consciencia eran difusos y borrosos, como mirar a través de la niebla en la madrugada, pero ¿importaba? ; nació como un mounstro , lo miraban como uno, y así se sentía. Un adefesio de aquella retorcida humanidad, un experimento fallido, un ser sin un propósito claro. El destino así lo quiso y así fue: Una vida en agonía y soledad, donde cada día algo dentro de él se resquebrajaba y moría, dejándole un vacío devorador que poco a poco lo consumía a la locura. ¿Amor? ¿Cariño? ¿Lazos? Creyó saber lo que eran, creyó sentirlo, creyó tenerlo... Mentiras, todo fue una mentira tras otra. La delgada línea entre la demencia y la sanidad se desvaneció, no existía nadie mas que él, no los necesitaba, no los quería, hizo oídos sordos a la pequeña y casi inexistente voz de la razón, aquella presencia que define el bien del mal, aquella que te hace humano.

Siguió viviendo, alimentándose del miedo y terror de los demás, no diferenciando de familia, amigos, compañeros, amigos y enemigos. Todos eran humanos, asquerosos, egoístas, superficiales, incapaces de ver más allá de lo evidente, incapaces de ver su dolor.

Entonces lo sintió, el placer, el gozo de ver el lamento ajeno, de saberse ser la razón de la tristeza de los demás. Él era un asesino, un verdugo, un ángel negro que se encargaba de limpiar este mundo de aquellas almas impías y sucias. No importaba la edad, sexo, raza o clase, él sabía reconocer una existencia desagradable, porque toda su vida vivió rodeada de éstos.

A sus 12 años, había matado mas personas que cualquier Jounin en todos sus años de servicio. Era algo tan habitual como respirar, como comer, era parte de su trabajo, pero también vital para recordarse que estaba vivo, que no era una existencia vacía. Todo era perfecto, hasta que por una misión, llegó a esa Villa.

Sus propósitos, su filosofía, su razón de vivir, todo se volcó dentro de su cabeza, sintiéndose inseguro y vulnerable. En su mente resonaban gritos de desesperación y furia _ ¡¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? _ El latir de su corazón se hizo desenfrenado y doloroso, las punzadas en su cabeza se hacían insoportables y la adrenalina se apoderaba de su cuerpo, causándole espasmos. Trataba de colocar su mente en blanco, en concentrarse en el odio hacia todo ser vivo, en su aldea, en sus hermanos, en su padre, pero no podía, la imagen de esa niña, de sus ojos blancos y profundos, no hacían mas que atormentarlo. Su garganta ardía, resguardando un grito de dolor e incomprensión. No lo concebía, no entendía, no lo soportaba, él, Uzumaki Naruto, un Jinchuriki como él, con el dolor escondido bajo esa fachada de descuidado y radiante, era querido por sus compañeros, viviendo armoniosamente entre los de su aldea. No… no era eso, era esa Kunoichi de brillantes hebras azuladas, escondida entre las sombras, mirando al Kyuubi con una sonrisa sincera y amable, y con esos ojos violáceos, esos malditos ojos llenos de cariño y amor. Se agarró el cabello con fuerza, deseando arrancárselo, hasta que un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Sus labios se curvaron en una insana sonrisa y su cuerpo se relajó. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Qué idiota había sido! Ésa ingenua muchacha debía ser ignorante ante el secreto de aquel rubio. ¿Cómo si no le dedicaría aquella mirada tan amorosa?

Durante el receso de los exámenes Chuunin la siguió, pasando desapercibido por el alboroto que tenía el evento. Quería estar seguro de sus pensamientos, poder decir que todo aquel amor era producto nada mas que la ignorancia, porque si no era así… que mundo mas de mierda le había tocado.

Antes del primer examen, no tuvo pista alguna, más, sin quererlo siquiera, observar a esa chica tuvo una razón mucho más profunda que por lo que empezó. Le llamaba tremendamente la atención su comportamiento, pero más que nada, aquella aura tranquila y luminosa que traía consigo. Era como un criatura perdida y asustada en este mundo tan corrupto y opresivo, como si no perteneciera realmente aquí, y él se preguntó ¿Qué hacía tratando de convertirse en Ninja? Se notaba a leguas que el trabajo de poder ser un Ninja de nivel le era tremendamente dificultoso, entrenando día y noche hasta el límite, sola, completamente sola.

Gruñó, dándose cuenta que empezaba a entrometerse más de lo que debería. El terreno que empezaba a pisar era desconocido y peligroso, eran esas áreas que él mismo se prometió no inmiscuir más. Se sentía como un insecto siendo atraído por una luz, brillante e hipnotizadora, pero que sería su final si no reaccionaba.

Con aquello en mente, en el segundo examen, tuvo toda la determinación de matar a aquella joven y sus dos compañeros, borrando para siempre aquel tormento que causaba con su simple mirada. Lo hubiera hecho sin pestañear, pero aquella petición de sus hermanos lo detuvo, fue un segundo de duda, pero bastó para mirar aquellos arbustos con molestia y largarse de ahí para continuar en la búsqueda de pergaminos.

Tuvieron unos pocos más de días para descansar antes de la última prueba, por lo que aprovechó de continuar con su trabajo de vigilante. Hasta que en una tarde nublada, bajo un árbol en el que él se ocultaba, aquella chica le soltó a una ninja pelirosada lo que tanto había esperado por oír.

"_Y-Ya lo sabía Sakura-san…"_

Todos sus músculos se tensaron, tan sincronizados, que pensó su cuerpo se había vuelto de piedra.

"_D-Desde niños, nuestro clan ha estado al t-tanto de e-ese tipo de cosas… por protección…"_

Lo supo desde el principio, y aún así, lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa en la Tierra. Cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que le dolía, sentía al Shukaku regodearse dentro de su cuerpo, tentándolo a liberar todo aquel torbellino de odio que nacía de su corazón.

"_Aquel S-Shinobi_ de Suna…"

Fijó bruscamente sus orbes aguamarina en la pequeña cabeza de ella, deseando reventársela.

"_El del K-Kanji de Amor… también es como N-Naruto-kun"_

¡Era una entrometida! Las garras que salieron de sus manos estaban clavadas en aquel tronco, apunto de impulsarse hacia aquellas dos idiotas, hasta que la joven dijo algo que hizo su cuerpo se paralizara y su mente cayera en un letargo temporal.

"_M-Me da m-miedo, pero no lo o-odio…"_

Ignoró la cara de sorpresa y espanto que había puesto aquella pelirosada, sus sentidos estaban concentrados en lo que decía su amiga.

"_E-Estoy segura d-de que vivió l-lo mismo que N-Naruto-kun, l-lo vi en sus o-ojos…"_

Su cuerpo, algo deformado por la intromisión de su Bijuu, empezó a volver a la normalidad. No sabía cómo tomarse aquello, un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido empezó a anidarse en su pecho, sin estar seguro si era bueno o malo. Decidió omitirlo por el momento, ansioso por algo más que decía aquella Kunoichi.

"_N-No creo sea una m-mala persona, a-a veces el destino no e-es justo y n-nos convierte en a-algo que no s-somos…"_

Una oleada de paz lo bañó de manera cálida y lenta, sintiéndose comprendido. Sacudió sus pensamientos, no se dejaría llevar, aunque lo dijera con tanta sinceridad y con una sonrisa suave, había aprendido a no fiarse a la primera, no quería albergar una esperanza para que luego se la arrebaten en la cara. Decidió lo mejor era irse.

"_¡E-El amor o-obra milagros!"_

Fue lo último que escuchó, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Comenzó el último examen: Combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba ansioso y hasta desesperado, todo aquel estrés acumulado pedía salir, pero las batallas continuaban, una tras otra, sin que su nombre apareciese, pero sí el de ella. Vio como con titubeante, se acercaba al campo de lucha junto con un joven muy similar a ella.

Desde aquella altura, pudo notar el nerviosismo y temor que tenía, contrario a aquel chico, con su porte firme, denotando seguridad. Pero algo lo molestó, y fue aquella mirada de profundo odio que posaba frente al cuerpo de lo que parecía, ser familiar suyo.

No prestó atención a las palabras dichas por el ninja, si no en las reacciones de pánico de ella. En todos esos días, nunca la vio con tanto terror en su cuerpo y ojos. Era como si frente suyo estuviera el mismísimo Demonio, y no un hombre común y corriente.

Estaba confundido por su reacción, ya que ni con él había tenido esa respuesta. Y la conversación del día anterior volvió a aparecer.

"¡Tú puedes, Hinata-chan!"

Miró de reojo a aquel rubio y volvió su atención a la pelea. Notó como la chica volvía a dirigirle la mirada a su familiar, pero con una seguridad nueva y fresca… y atacó.

El estilo era delicado y a la vista, poco peligroso. Pero cuando el chico de cabellera castaña logró darle una estocada con su palma a un costado, se dio cuenta de su error. Aquel ataque daba de lleno en los canales de Chakra, mortal para cualquier ser, ya que lo imposibilita de energía y, además, podía llegar a afectar órganos de importancia. Pensó que todo ya había acabado, pero con sorpresa vio como la joven se ponía nuevamente en posición, con evidente fatiga. Pensó en lo estúpida que era, arriesgando su vida por algo que, desde el comienzo, las llevaba de perder. Estaba casi seguro que ella pensaba lo mismo, pero las pequeñas miradas al Ninja rubio le decía que su vida era menos importante que perder lastimeramente frente a él.

Sentía como algunos músculos de su rostro se movían de manera involuntaria, un tic que sus hermanos no supieron como interpretar. Su sangre hervía y clamaba por la de ése muchacho, quién se atrevía a dañar sin remordimiento alguno su descubrimiento, la de un ser humano con el corazón tan grande como su dolor. Un poderoso sentimiento de posesión recorrió su cuerpo. Ella debía ser suya. Apenas terminara su misión, él se llevaría a esa chica y la mantendría resguardada y segura frente a cualquier peligro. Por eso, cuando la chica recibió un golpe certero en su corazón, Shukaku rugió dentro de él, arañando sus entrañas para poder salir. Sus hermanos se apartaron alertas, lo que llamó la atención de uno que otro Ninja que estaba cerca. La mujer rubia sacó su abanico gigante de la espalda y lo abrió frente a ella, ocupándolo como escudo. Los miró hastiado y se agarró la cabeza con una mano, tratando de controlar a su Demonio de una cola que estaba ya loco por llenar de sangre el campo. Abrió apenas un ojo para fijarlo en el centro de la pista, para ver como varios maestros detenían a aquel chico de ojos blancos mientras retiraban en una camilla a la malherida muchacha. Cerró de nueva cuenta los ojos y se calmó. Ella estaba bien, estaba viva, era lo único importante. Sus hermanos aún no se movían de su posición, inseguros de bajar la guardia tan rápido, pero al final lo hicieron al ver como éste desaparecía en un remolino de Arena para aparecerse en el campo de batalla. Era su turno.

Estaba tremendamente enojado, por lo que, sin molestarse, apenas dieron el aviso para comenzar el encuentro, tomó de las extremidades a su ridículo oponente y se las destrozó. No estaba para juegos, quería ver cuanto antes el estado de aquella chica, así que ignorando los lamentos de los amigos de su contrincante, se retiró del edificio.

Caminó por los pasillos blancos sin apuros, pensando que quizás no podría entrar inmediatamente ya sea por los amigos de ésta o los mismos doctores. Así que con total calma revisaba puerta por puerta en busca de alguna presencia conocida, hasta que un aroma a flores frescas le inundó la nariz. Era el de ella. Dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a atravesar la puerta y encararla, pero un sinfín de pensamientos lo asaltaron e hicieron que se detenga. Nadie le aseguraba que al verlo, ella no trataría de esconderse, atacarlo o volver a tener un ataque de pánico. El miedo lo embargó, el miedo al rechazo renacía de entre sus recuerdos y empezó a dar un paso y otro, pero hacia atrás. No estaba preparado, no aún. Se giró sobre sus pies y con la cabeza gacha desapareció.

Los días siguientes se dedicaba a estar en soledad, atrapado entre sus propios recuerdos, asustado de aquella ínfima esperanza que se alojaba en su ser. Cómo es que una sonrisa sincera y un corazón inocente podía calar tan intensamente en él, como si toda su niñez, todo lo que sufrió, no fuera nada. Sentía que podía renacer, que podía seguir adelante con la sola compañía de alguien como ella. Y la idea de secuestrarla dejó de ser agradable. ¿Sería lo correcto llevarla por la fuerza? Estaría junto a él, como deseaba, pero imaginar aquellos suaves ojos lavanda esquivando los suyos no le gustaba. Levantó la cabeza y se concentró en la Luna, confundido.

Las finales llegaron y su ya no tan ansiada pelea empezó con alguno que otro contratiempo. El último sobreviviente del Clan Uchiha no se lo ponía fácil, lo que de cierta manera lo entretenía. Hace tanto tiempo que no aparecía un rival con capacidades para desafiarlo, que sabía ganaba, sentiría esa satisfacción de la que tantos Shinobis de baja clase le habían privado al acabar con ellos, hasta que un dolor agudo y desgarrador le atacó el hombro. Un líquido caliente escurría por su brazo y con espanto y asombro desquiciado, reparó en la abundante sangre. Su sangre. Rió por lo bajo sin quitar ojo de aquel azabache.

"_Prepárate"_

Su contrincante no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ya se encontraba apresado en una mano gigantesca de arena espesa, pero no lo mataría tan pronto, no luego de dañarlo en esas magnitudes. Sin gran esfuerzo, lo lanzó fuera del campo de batalla, su Bestia aullaba, y lo supo, era el momento. Realizó unos rápidos sellos, y antes que todo se ponga oscuro, vio como otros dos ninjas se acercaban a él y lo que quizás era su compañero.

Cuando estaba en ese estado letárgico, no tenía consciencia del tiempo que transcurría, sólo era una oscuridad infinita que lo acompañaba por lo que podían ser horas o hasta días, pero no le molestaba, eran esos pequeños momentos de total paz y tranquilidad que disfrutaba, mientras el Shukaku destruía a diestra y siniestra, lo que no le importaba en lo absoluto. Era lo más cercano que tenía a dormir, y no lo desperdiciaba, pero por primera vez, un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo sacó de aquella dimensión y de manera abrupta lo trajo a la realidad, donde una kunoichi era apresada por su arena, aquel azabache estaba inmovilizado, y ése, Naruto Uzumaki, con rastros de que llevo a cabo con su Bestia una dura batalla, lo miraba con desafío y determinación, esperando a por él y terminar todo esto.

"_¡¿Qué quieres?" _Vociferó, sintiendo como la fuerza de cada uno de sus músculos lo abandonaban, dejándolo a la total merced del enemigo.

"_¡ Deja a mis amigos y a la Aldea en paz!" _Le gritó con dificultad mientras trataba sin éxito de levantarse. Ambos estaban drenados de energía.

"_¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Acaso te importan?" _

"_¡Claro que sí! ¡Los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario!" _

"_¡No te acerques!" _Aquel rubio, viendo que sus miembros no reaccionaban, empezó a reptar a su dirección, y lo perturbaba de sobremanera.

"_¿Es que le tienes miedo a las emociones?" _Dio un respingo._ " ¿Le temes a los lazos?... ¿Al amor?"_

Unos ojos similares a la Luna aparecieron y gruñó.

"_Los sentimientos, los lazos que te unen a personas, no hacen más que lastimarte, es un mundo de engaño y fantasía que no es eterno"_

"_¡Te equivocas…! " _Le respondió con seguridad, sus ojos azules flameando con una fuerza nueva. "¡_Los sentimientos, los lazos, te hacen fuerte!. Puede que el dolor te carcoma y pienses que es el final de todo, pero una sonrisa, una mano amiga, unas palabras de aliento son los que te sacan adelante…"_

Cada palabra que llegaba a sus oídos, traía consigo recuerdos de todos aquellos días con esa muchacha, que sin bien ella era ajena, para él había sido algo único.

"_¡El amor o-obra milagros!"_

"_¿Por eso eres tan fuerte?" _

Aquel chico sonrió radiante

"_Por proteger a mis seres queridos, ¡Soy más fuerte que cualquier enemigo que se me plante!"_

Tuvo que estar semanas en recuperación intensiva junto con Naruto Uzumaki, aunque el tiempo no fue mucho, ya que gracias al chakra de sus Bijuus las heridas mortales no tuvieron que ser atendidas por los médicos, por lo que sólo debían guardar reposo absoluto hasta que sus redes de chakra se estabilicen y un que otro hueso roto se regenere y vuelva a su sitio.

Tuvo tiempo de sobra de escuchar el parloteo sin fin de su compañero de cuarto, y en la noche, ya todo más tranquilo, de escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Cada día, su corazón y mente se guiaban a una sola idea, que con la visita de la muchacha con aroma a flores y voz arrulladora, la idea lo atacaba con más fuerza. La última noche que tuviera que pasar en esa habitación se dedicó a mirar la redonda y brillante Luna hasta que hubo aparecido el Sol.

Gaara estaba seguro de su propósito en aquella vida. Ser el ángel oscuro que se lleva almas desgraciadas, sin juzgar en raza, sexo o edad. El asesinar era vital para sentirse vivo, le provocaba una adrenalina salvaje que como fuego recorría cada fibra de su ser. Una emoción latente y animal que lo despertaba. Ésa era su forma de vivir, y estaba satisfecho con eso. Hasta que llegó a esa Aldea… y se topó con esos orbes violáceos.

Su filosofía, su propósito, su razón de vivir, todo se volcó, dejando una gran mancha de confusión y desespero en su cabeza. Pero ahora, con su vista perdida en la lejana frontera entre el País del Viento y del Fuego, estaba seguro. Sus orbes aguamarina se posaron de reojo en aquella muchacha de torpe y adorable aptitud, que ignoraba la atención que recibía mientras caminaba junto a otra Kunoichi por las calles de Konoha. No la secuestraría, no la obligaría ni la amenazaría, pero la tendría a su lado. Porque lo único que necesitaba para vivir y sentirse vivo, era amor. Pero no el de cualquiera, él quería aquel amor, ese puro e incondicional, que afloraba entre sonrisas y miradas comprensivas, acompañadas de palabras delicadas y ¿Por qué no? Con un adorable tartamudeo.

Volvió su vista al horizonte, emprendiendo camino a sus tierras con una nueva perspectiva de la vida. Él mismo se construiría su felicidad. Cambiaría hasta convertirse en alguien respetado por sus habilidades y fuerza, sin infundir temor más que en enemigos. Lucharía por volver aliados a Konoha y Suna, sólo así podría visitar aquella Villa con un poco más de frecuencia y ver a aquella peliazulada, un premio que anhelaría en cada ocasión. Aún no sabía cómo, pero la cuidaría desde la distancia y desde la cercanía, aunque ella no repare en su existencia, su bienestar lo valía.

Porque Sabaku no Gaaral quería el amor de Hinata Hyuuga, y lo esperaría con paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Si les gustó, me lo hacen saber con un lindo Review n-n , si tienen alguna crítica también sera bien recibida, todo para que podáis disfrutar la historia. Saludos y espero sea de su gusto!<strong>


End file.
